A Shortest Path Bridging Multicast (SPBM) Network uses Backbone Virtual Local Area Networks (BVLANs) to identify End-to-End Equal Cost paths in the network. A traffic flow is mapped at the edge of the SPBM Network (by the Ingress Node) to one of the BVLANs used in the network. By extension this also determines the path taken by that particular traffic flow in the network. A multicast flow is not only sent via the Network-to-Network Interfaces (NNIs) into the SPBM as encapsulated frames, but it could also be sent into other UNIs as un-encapsulated frames. In non-multi-homed deployments current implementations of SPBM assign different Internet Protocol (IP) Multicast streams within a Multicast over SPB Network to different BVLANs.